1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dome structure constructed of interlocking pieces, the interlocking pieces for constructing a dome structure and a method of constructing a dome structure from interlocking pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of dome structures have been proposed. Generally these structures are constructed of triangular framework that is covered with a water-repelling material such as polyethylene plastic sheeting or similar material.
Problems with prior dome structures included that they were difficult and time consuming to build and were constructed of heavy and bulky metal framework that did not lend itself readily to being lifted easily to remote construction sites. The present invention addresses these problems by providing insulated plastic components that are light in weight and that interlock together so that construction is fast and easy even for people who are unskilled in construction techniques. Also, because the components are relatively small and light in weight, they are readily transported by air to remote regions of the world where conditions require quick construction of shelters on a widespread basis, such as after a tsunami or other similar disaster.